


Their Joyful Tone to Every Home

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [19]
Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys spend their Christmas’ apart and then together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Joyful Tone to Every Home

“Michael, are you certain your parents won’t mind you here?” Mrs. K – though Mike most frequently called her Grandma now-a-days – smiled softly as she offered out a tray of cinnamon rolls. She was awesome. Especially since she never seemed to mind when Mike stayed the night so he’d stopped trying to pretend he’d just come over early.

Right now he was standing in the kitchen, holding Calliope, hair still ruffled from sleep and glasses still perched on his nose. He was wearing candy cane PJ bottoms and a neon yellow shirt that Misha swore was green. He was also ridiculously happy and he grinned over at the little girl whose head was currently resting on his shoulder. “Nah, we’re Jewish Grandma and we take that seriously. Mostly. We don’t celebrate Christmas so spending it with my second family is good enough for me.”

“Not like you guys really celebrated Hanukkah much.” Misha mumbled as he walked into the room. He stopped long enough to touch the small of Mike’s back and kiss Calliope’s head. “Your parents are too busy to even realize it’s December.”

“Misha, be nice.” Grandma insisted but smiled regardless and offered the cinnamon rolls to him instead. “Well Michael, we’re glad you could come spend the day with us, always makes things a little more exciting.”

Calliope lifted up, head whipping around to find Misha. When she did her lips stretched in a wide grin and she clapped her hands, bouncing in Mike’s arms where he held her tightly. “Da!” She exclaimed happily, opening and closing her fingers in quick fists. “Da! Da!”

Misha froze with his hand extended to the cinnamon rolls. He looked at his Grandma for a moment before turning to Mike and Calliope and slowly grinning. “Did you hear that? She said Da Da! She knows who I am!”

As a laugh bubbled up in Mike, Misha swept forward and grabbed the little girl, sweeping her around in the air for a moment before pulling her in close and squeezing her tightly. Mike had been reading a lot about babies and how they grew, their life phases, anything he could learn to be helpful for Misha and raising her. So he knew that it wasn’t likely that Calliope actually knew he was Da Da, rather she was just making noises, but he was smart enough not to point that out.

Instead, he stepped toward Grandma and took the cinnamon rolls, carrying them over to the table and pushing at his glasses. Misha was cooing back at Calliope now, trying to get her to say it again and Mike laughed softly, crossing back to him to slide in at his back and wrap arms around his middle. “Don’t encourage her to grow up too fast, we have to enjoy these little moments while we can.”

“Oh, you’re right. I want her to be this cute and adorable forever.” Misha sighed wistfully and leaned back against Mike, looking back enough to gently kiss him.

“Look up here boys!” Grandma called and when Mike looked to her she was holding up a camera, smiling at them.

Mike most definitely wanted a copy of that picture, his arms around Misha’s middle, Calliope in Misha’s arms. It had to be kind of perfect. Of course, this was really the first Christmas he’d ever had so the whole thing was bound to be amazing. They were going to spend all morning together, open presents, have lunch, and when Calliope went down for her nap they were heading over to see Chad and meet up with Jared and Jensen there. Mike couldn’t imagine a better Christmas if he tried.

They gathered around the table and Mike tried to feed Calliope pieces of cinnamon roll but she was far too fascinated with the icing and getting it all over her hands. Misha and Grandma laughed while Mike tried to dodge getting an icing covered hand smeared in his hair. There was this amazing thing about being in that home, surrounded by these three people. The more time he spent there, the less Mike found he needed to state random facts. Here, he could just _be_ and he always felt like he belonged.

Once they’d eaten they moved out to the living room. Misha put Calliope in her walker and she bounced up and down, adorably oblivious as to what was happening now. They had to open presents for her until she got distracted with the paper and started ripping it herself. It was almost as cute as when they dressed her up as a fairy for Halloween. Those pictures were up on Mike’s board at home and he thought these pictures would be a good addition to them.

Mike was a little surprised by the amount of presents he got. He had insisted to Grandma that it wasn’t necessary but she laughed and shook her head and Mike was immensely glad he’d thought to get her things too because otherwise he’d feel like ass. He got a thick encyclopedia full of strange and bizarre information and laughed when Misha insisted he didn’t need that since he already was one. Misha gave him a necklace made of knotted leather and Mike couldn’t resist gently kissing him.

“I kind of really like belonging,” Mike told Misha softly as they watched Calliope trying to pull back the shiny paper and put it in her mouth. When Misha looked curiously over at him, Mike leaned forward and kissed him once more. “You make feel like I don’t have to try and belong.”

“I know,” Misha murmured and kissed him back with a smile. “Because you do belong. For all we know, Calli was calling you Da Da this morning and not me.”

Mike laughed and scooted a little closer to his boyfriend. Certainly the best Christmas ever, even if it was the first.

  


All morning Jared had been waiting for this. For the first time in his seventeen years alive Christmas morning didn’t hold the same level of excitement that he was used to it being. Instead, he was eagerly awaiting lunch, when the Ackles would come over and Jensen and he would make their relationship official. He was fairly certain both their parents already knew but since they hadn’t addressed it out loud, Jensen and he had reached the conclusion that they should.

It might mean they wouldn’t be allowed to crash at each other’s places any more but Jared was willing to take the risk. He wanted to be able to treat Jensen like his boyfriend no matter where they were. And, well, Jared sort of wanted his parents to have time to adjust to the idea that he and Jensen were going to be long term. They might call him too young for that kind of declaration but Jared was prepared to hold his ground.

“What’s the matter Jared? We thought you wanted the iPhone.” Jared’s mom dropped down beside him on the couch, squeezing his knee.

Jared flushed and looked down at the phone he’d been clutching. Of course he wanted the iPhone, who didn’t? And he felt the pinch of guilt for making his mom look so concerned. “I do want it! I’m so excited about! I was just waiting…”

Her smiled was soft and fond and she leaned forward to kiss his temple. “I know. Don’t worry; they should be here at any minute.”

This was part of how Jared knew that his mom was well aware of their relationship. But he thought it showed a certain level of responsibility on their part that they were willing to make the official announcement. It seemed really unlikely that they’d freak out about it or anything but Jared was still nervous. Jensen thought that was adorable, however, Jared wasn’t certain he really wanted to _be_ adorable.

There was a knock on the door and Jared jumped off the couch, bouncing across the living room to the front door before he could even call out, “I’ve got it!”

Tugging the front door open, Jared grinned instantly when his eyes met his boyfriend’s and he forced himself not to jump forward into the boy’s arms. “Hey.” He smiled a little softer at them; dropping his gaze and pulling the door open wider for the Ackles family. “Come on in guys.”

“Good to see you Jared,” Mrs. Ackles smiled at him, touching his arm as she passed.

“You too.” Jared smiled politely back and watched as Mackenzie then Mr. Ackles passed. Jensen had fallen to the back of the line and Jared’s breath caught a little in his throat when he stepped in. Jared really couldn’t say why, it wasn’t like Jensen was dressed special or anything. He simply looked gorgeous as usual and he smiled up at Jared softly, fingers brushing over his side. “Hey,” Jared whispered, grasping his hand and squeezing quickly before letting go.

“Hi.” Jensen whispered back and wet his lips. Jared knew that look, Jensen wanted to kiss him hello, wanted to hold him close and everything but they couldn’t. Not yet.

"Boys, come help with lunch," Jared's mom called from the kitchen and their almost moment was shattered.

"I got an iPhone." Jared lifted his new phone to show Jensen as they headed toward the kitchen.

Jensen grinned and held up a thin black device. "I got a kindle. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Jared snorted at the bad joke but they switched devices anyway, Jensen happily telling Jared all the books he'd already downloaded. They ended up not being all that much help for the lunch, both too busy pressing up against each other’s sides and pointing out interesting things about their new toys.

Megan and Mackenzie were giggling almost constantly in the living room – Jared didn’t even _want_ to know what about – and their moms were lamenting how sad it was not to have their oldest sons with them this Christmas. When they were all younger, when Mackenzie and Megan were just babies, they had spent Christmas together every year. It was sort of pleasantly surreal to be doing it again, since everything had stopped when Jared and Jensen’s fight cause a rift in the family.

They sat down for ham, potatoes, and other various succulent things shortly after one and Jared shifted his chair too close to Jensen’s, the nerves building once more. Their dads were contemplating who might win the game that day but Jared tuned it out, staring down at his potatoes instead and trying to remind himself how good everything would taste if he could just get himself to eat.

About the time Jensen’s hand settled on Jared’s thigh under the table, his mom seemed to pick up on the fact that he wasn’t stuffing his face like he normally would. She frowned and cleared her throat, setting her fork down. “Jared? What’s the matter?”

Jared looked up, startled at being addressed as the conversation around the table faded off. “Uh,” he murmured and looked over at Jensen who blushed but dipped his head in a nod. “Well, actually, Jensen and I wanted to talk to you guys about something.”

“You’re not breaking up are you?” Mackenzie said quickly, her eyes widening as she flipped blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Mack!” Jensen almost squeaked and looked around quickly. The flush on his cheeks darkened and he sighed, looking down. “ _No_. We’re not breaking up. We just wanted to officially come out as a couple to you guys because, even though you obviously know, we just wanted to make sure there weren’t any misunderstandings about the whole… thing.”

Jared was slightly annoyed but mostly relieved when their parents burst into laughter, their sisters joining in. He shared an annoyed look with Jensen before groaning. “Shut up. This is important to us.”

“Oh baby, we know it is,” Mrs. Ackles insisted, fighting against her laughter. “We just think it’s cute is all.”

“And very grown up.” Jared’s dad quickly added, smiling at them with a level of clear acceptance that had Jared’s heart swelling. Part of him had thought maybe their dads would have the hardest time being okay with their idea of their sons together. But apparently they’d already all had this conversation and agreed that supporting them was the best idea.

“You two really aren’t _that_ sneaky,” Megan pointed out with a wave of her fork, rolling her eyes with Jared stuck his tongue out at her. “We’ve pretty much all seen you kissing.”

“Oh,” Jensen muttered and stabbed at his potatoes, his cheeks so red it was a little painful. “Well, then, you’ll be okay with us going to the same college together.”

“Oh? Have you made a decision where you’re going?” Mr. Ackles asked as the last of the laughter eased off and everyone went back to eating.

“Well, we talked with Chad, and Mike and Misha. Misha isn’t going to school because of Calli, he’s going to just try and do work for a while until she’s older. So obviously Mike doesn’t want to go very far away. And Chad can’t cause-“ Jared cut his ramble short as Jensen squeezed his thigh to thankfully stop him from saying anything about Mr. Kane. “Uh, finances. So, we’re thinking CSU. Fort Collins is only twenty minutes away; we’d still be close to here and everyone else. And, they have a really good business program.”

“And a good medical program.” Jensen added and smiled over at Jared. “So we’re gonna accept their offers and request to room together in the dorms. That pretty much covers all of it.”

Their parents shared looks that sort of freaked Jared out a little before they were all smiling and nodding. Jared didn’t want to think about his parents knowing Jensen’s well enough to speak without words but he thought maybe it was just an adult thing.

“That sounds great boys. Just let us know how we can help. It’s good to see you both taking a real interest in your future.” Mrs. Ackles smiled softly at them, looking nothing but proud.

“Does that mean it’s still okay with us to get together with Chad, Mike and Misha after we eat?” Jensen asked with his best, most winning smile. “We wanted to exchange gifts and you know, this is Chad’s first Christmas after everything…”

Jared watched sympathy cross their mothers’ faces and he had to look away to keep from laughing. After all, Chad was so much happier living with Mr. Kane. His Christmas this year was probably somewhere close to perfect. Of course, all his parents knew was that Mr. Kane was apparently a very nice teacher that had opened his door to a student in need.

“Sure, you boys can go over there. Chad could probably use some friends this Christmas.” Jared’s mom smiled and pushed a bowl of green beans to Jared. “Just eat first.”

Jared laughed and reached out for the bowl. He was in too good of a mood to complain about eating vegetables at this point. Jensen smiled at him and squeezed his thigh again and Jared was pretty sure this was the most perfect Christmas ever.

  


When Chad woke his first thought was not _yay, it’s Christmas!_ Instead, it was him rolling over to find a cold bed and something more along the lines of _why the hell is Christian up so early?_ Chad had no desire to open his eyes or move out from under the covers that were keeping him so warm, but something smelled _very_ good and Chad couldn’t help blinking a few times, wincing at the soft light spilling from around the blinds.

Chad didn’t actually realize it was Christmas until sometime after he had rolled over and burrowed back under the blankets. Good smell or not, Chad was absolutely certain there was no reason to be up before noon during winter break. Just because his older – and as he insisted, more mature – boyfriend said sleeping in was a waste of the day, didn’t mean Chad had to follow the same logic.

But it wasn’t that much later when the bed was dipping again and Ickis was there snuffling over him, trying to get under the blanket. Chad groaned and turned from the dog, only to find himself with a face full of cat fur.

“God, what’s with you two?” He grunted and finally gave up on the idea of more sleep, twisting around and flopping out on his back. Oblina scooted over, curling against his neck, and Ickis walked across his stomach.

"It's Christmas Chad, they just want some holiday cheer," Christian came nearly sweeping into the room, balancing a tray of food. "But they both better be on their way because that bed isn't big enough for the four of us."

This was how Chad remembered what day it was and he sat up, staring at Christian with wide eyes. There'd never been a reason to acknowledge the holiday before. Besides the gift Jared always gave him, his parents didn't really address it. And since his mom was currently on some cruise in the Bahamas, Chad had figured it would be the same this year.

Only Christian had decorated the entire house and his friends were coming over later and Chad had even gone Christmas shopping. Still, somehow, the day had managed to slip his mind. Now he sat up, smiling softly up at Christian. “I forgot it was Christmas.”

There was a brief moment when Chad could see a flicker of sadness cross Christian’s face before he was clearing his throat and crossing the room. “Well, it’ll be the last time you do. From here on out I’m gonna make every holiday super special.”

Sometimes, Chad wondered if Christian saw him as a fixer upper project, like he got a little thrill out of putting his broken pieces back together. When he thought about it long enough it made something churn unpleasantly in his gut but then Christian would get this look in his eyes, this warmth that Chad couldn’t deny and that churning would fade away. Like now, as he set the tray of food on the night stand and shooed Ickis and Oblina out of the room.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way you know,” Chad murmured, running a hand up through his hair to try and flatten it out. Judging from the fond look in Christian’s eyes, it didn’t get him very far. “Just, forgot is all. Mind too caught up on you and this whole new…” Chad cut himself off before he said _world_. He might have lived a slightly deprived life but he knew Disney well enough to not walk into that joke.

Laughing quietly, Christian closed the door behind the animals and turned back to walk over to the tray. "Well I plan on spoiling you so much on every holiday you'll be counting down  
the days."

Chad grinned as he watched the man lift the tray. "So breakfast in bed?"

"Part of the spoiling." Christian settled the tray on the other side of Chad. As their lips touched Chad instinctively move closer and Christian moaned, like the way Chad always silently asked for more was the hottest thing he’d ever see.

Chad was still naked so he was finding Christian’s sweats rather annoying at the moment and he pulled at the man’s shirt, falling back from the kiss to tug the offending material off. “Should have just cooked naked,” he murmured with a soft laugh, head falling back as Christian climbed over him on the bed and started sucking kisses along his neck.

“There are places I’d rather bacon grease not get,” Christian pointed out with his own laugh and pulled back, smirking at Chad. “We must put this on hold, I don’t want to food to be completely cold.”

“Food is trumping potential blow job?” Chad’s brows rose and he sighed. “Typical men. Gotta think with their stomach then their dick then their brain.”

Christian snorted and rolled to the side, slipping under the blanket and sitting up against the headboard so he could drag the tray of food onto his lap. “So I suppose that officially makes you the girl in our relationship?”

Feigning as much offense as he could muster, Chad slumped against Christian’s side and pouted, lower lip jutting out. “You wouldn’t love me if I were a girl.”

“Sure I would. I’d probably just adopt you as a little sister or something because the girl thing just doesn’t get me going.” Christian mumbled around a mouthful of bacon which likely made his words a lot less… crass. Or something.

Chad kind of loved the way he was right now. They’d been out of school for just about a week and he and Christian were definitely falling into a comfortable sort of normality. They’d even gotten things taken care of at the police station with Chad’s statement, and they’d finished blocking the rest of the Spring play so when they went back to rehearsing in January they wouldn’t have to do much work. Mostly though, they relaxed, Christian read with the sexiest pair of glasses in the world, and Chad played the PS3 that Christian claimed he had long before Chad came but he seriously doubted it.

That was alright; sometimes Chad loved being spoiled by Christian. Sometimes it felt like too much, or like he didn’t deserve it, but every time it felt like it was too much, Christian brought him back from the edge of that. He told Chad that he had to learn it was normal to be selfish sometimes, that wanting things, wanting people’s attention, was completely normal. Chad forced himself to understand and believe it because Christian had suggested therapy once and Chad _really_ didn’t want that.

Possibly one of the best things though was the way Chad was healing. He couldn’t explain to Christian what it felt like to watch his bruises disappear and know they wouldn’t ever be coming back. Chad didn’t have to wait for the next ball to drop, he didn’t have to creep around the house and pray his dad didn’t hear him. Christian was even going out of is way not to drink any alcohol though Chad insisted it was alright, he appreciated the special thought anyway.

“Where have you gone?” Christian murmured after a while spent in silence, his hand sliding through Chad’s hair even as his free one grabbed another piece of bacon.

Chad had silently been cutting off and enjoying pieces of the chocolate chip pancakes Christian had made and he laughed softly, tilting his head up toward his boyfriend. “I got lost in my mind for a big there. It was rather terrifying.”

“I imagine it would be.” Christian smirked, ducking in time to miss the swing of Chad’s syrup covered fork. “Let’s make a deal though. How about no thinking about the past today? How about you just have one full day not comparing your new life to the old one?”

Chad was silent through another few bites of pancakes, contemplating Christian’s request and the probability that he could actually do that. Of course, if he voiced his doubts about it, Christian would probably tell him the best he could do was try. So Chad nodded and smiled at the man once more. “Yeah, okay. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” Christian’s smile softened until he snatched the fork from Chad’s hand and helped himself to the pancakes.

“Do you miss your parents?” Chad asked quietly, snatching a piece of bacon and looking down at it as he waited for Christian to answer. He knew that Christian’s parents died when he was younger, that he said he didn’t even remember them, but Chad understood the different ways to miss someone.

Christian hummed thoughtfully as he finished off the last of the large stack of pancakes. Chad was just beginning to consider taking back the question when the man answered. "I miss the idea of parents. Maybe you get that. It's this time of year that's the worse I suppose, when you see what everyone else has and you wish you knew what it felt like."

This was one of those moments when Chad knew that Christian had been sent to him for a reason. He could put into words exactly what Chad had thought but couldn't say. "Yeah. I use to listen to Jared talk about how great his Christmas was and I'd lie. I'd make up a grand story about my Christmas and how awesome it was." Chad laughed a little weakly and shook his head. "I can remember the only gift I ever got from them. A new pair of pants. I had thought it was so amazing."

That flicker of sadness was back on Christian's face and he turned to gently kiss Chad's temple. "Honestly, and I hope you take this in a good way, I hate your parents. My grandma used to say that you should never hate someone, that the emotion was too strong to be given out but I think with them, they deserve it."

Lips pursing, Chad thought about hate, what it meant to feel so strongly, and he sighed. "I'm not sure I can hate them but I feel like I should. Should I?"

The smile on Christian's face was a little breath taking, like the words Chad had said had completely blown his mind. "No. If you can't hate them, it just makes you more amazing."

Laughing softly, Chad shook his head but managed to resist vocally denying it. "You never told me how your parents died."

Christian sighed softly and moved to set the tray of empty plates to the side. "It was a car accident. Black ice on the road. I was four, staying with a babysitter. I don’t even remember that night, too young but I can sometimes remember my mom's voice though it's kind of like a dream you know?"

Something tight clenched in Chad's chest and he scooted closer to Christian like he could take away the sadness in his eyes just by being near. "That's so young. God, I can't imagine how that must have felt."

"I'm not sure I got it, you know? I was too little to really understand what it meant, hearing that my mom and dad wouldn’t be coming home." Christian smiled sadly at Chad and slid fingers down his cheek. "My grandma was really good to me. So even though I missed really knowing my parents, I was happy."

"Good. I would have been really sad if you weren't happy." Chad grinned at Christian and slid across his lap, arms draping over his shoulders. "I got you Christmas gifts."

Christian stared at him with slightly wide eyes, likely because Chad was still naked and his half hard cock was brushing over Christian’s abs. He cleared his throat and slowly stroked fingers down Chad's sides. "Anything good?"

"You'll see." Chad murmured and rocked forward, his ass purposefully rolling along Christian's cotton covered cock. "Wanna give you something else first though."

A moan caught in Christian's throat and he rocked up, his fingers slowly curling around Chad's cock and squeezing. "And what's that?"

"Me." Chad answered without hesitation, thrusting up into the loose ring of Christian's fingers. "Want you to fuck me Christian, been waiting so long. I swear I'm all better, won't hurt me."

"God, sometimes you make me feel a little crazy you know? Like you're just too much." Christian rolled them in one swift motion, pinning Chad to the bed and grinning down at him.

Hair fell on either side of. Chad's head, giving him the illusion they were in some private world. "When I was younger I used to close myself off with pillows under my bed and pretend it was my secret cave."

Christian's smile was soft and fond as he considered this. "Did it make you feel safe?"  
"When nowhere else did, yeah." Chad rolled his body up, lips parting with the wave of pleasure that followed. "Don't gotta pretend anymore."

"Don't have to." Christian corrected with a breathy laugh.

"Will you fuck me?" Chad whispered, hands sliding down Christian's back. He was almost a little worried that Christian wouldn’t, that his hesitation thus far wasn’t just about Chad being injured but everything else too. The giant age gap, the student thing – which was not at all minor – and Chad’s shaky past.

But his worries seemed to be temporarily unfounded. Because Christian growled low in the back of his throat and slid up to his knees, shoving hard until he could kick out of his sweats. Chad would never get tired of the look in his eyes.

It made him feel powerful, knowing he could affect Christian like that. It also made him completely hard and eager for the next step.

Christian slid back between his legs and dropped a bottle of lube and a condom to the side. Before Chad could beg him to get on with it, wet hot heat enveloped his cock and a finger nudged along his entrance. They had been building up to this, Chad already knew what it felt like to be stretched and he spread his legs a little Wider, greedy for more.

Chad felt each finger, the slow stretch and caress, absolutely perfect. But it was no longer enough. Christian’s mouth moved over him sloppy wet and overheated until Chad was begging without forming any real words. He'd needed Christian for so long it was maddening.

Then cool air was coating his cock as Christian pulled completely free and crawled up him. Their eyes met and they shared a warm smile.

"You sure?" Christian asked quietly maybe more because he felt like he had too.

Of course, Christian didn't have to ask, it was more than okay. And no part of Chad was hesitant any longer. "Yes, very sure. Aren't you?" There were those nerves again. How could Chad ever compete with anyone Christian had had before?

"Completely. No idea how long I've wanted you," Christian murmured and their lips met in another slow, languid glide.

Then Christian was pulling back and Chad stared up at the ceiling, listening to the tear of foil and the hitch in Christian's breath. When their eyes met again Chad lifted his legs and Christian smiled his approval.

There was the brief touch of something slick and blunt before the following stretch. Sharper, the burn more intense, and Chad sucked in his breath and held it. He forced himself to relax and closed his eyes, deep steadying breaths that lengthened with each push of Christian forward.

He hadn't thought that a cock would feel so much different from three fingers but Christian was longer, thicker. It felt like it took forever for the man to finally be buried in him and the moment he was, Chad felt his heart skip a beat. It was silly and sentimental to suddenly feel complete but that was the only way to describe it.

Chad was so lost in the sensation he didn't hear Christian talk at first. Then gentle fingers were touching his cheek and he opened his eyes to see worried ones looking back at him.

"Too much?" Christian asked quietly, already withdrawing.

"No." Chad grasped his arm quickly to keep him from backing further away, leaving Christian no choice but to slide forward once more. That had Chad arching his body, digging his heels into the mattress to drive himself further up. “God, Christian.”

“Jesus,” Christian gasped softly and drew back, thrusting steadily forward a moment later. There was no hesitation to his movements, a quick in and out that increased with each inhale. Christian’s moans were low and deep, echoing around them and driving Chad insane.

Chad forced his eyes open because he had to watch Christian move, the way his hair swayed with each thrust. Chad couldn’t help it, reaching up to thread his fingers up into his boyfriend’s hair and savoring the slick slide along his fingers. Yeah, he had a thing for Christian’s hair that he really couldn’t escape. There was no way to describe how it felt, Christian thrusting into him, and Chad clenched around him, panting heavily as his spine continued to twist up toward his boyfriend’s body.

“Christian,” Chad moaned and wrapped his legs tight around Christian’s body, holding him there as pleasure peaked and flared through him. Without even being touched, just the lingering ghost wet of Christian’s mouth from before and the repeated thrust of the man’s cock into his prostate, Chad’s entire body tensed and his orgasm burned through him.

“Fuck.” Christian groaned, maybe because he found the idea of Chad losing it so easily appealing. His hips stilled and Chad watched his lips part, flush as his eyes fluttered closed and the pleasure of his orgasm coursed through him.

When Christian collapsed on him, all of the remaining air whooshed out Chad’s lungs and it was enough to make him smile. His arms slowly wrapped around Christian, stroking down his back and laughing at the sweat damp muscles. “Old man.”

“Excuse me.” Christian pushed his hands into the mattress and he lifted up, peering down at Chad with slightly wide eyes. “I just made you come without being touched and the first thing you say is old man?”

Chad grinned and shook his head, slowly dropping his legs to the mattress. He felt weak and loose, muscles stretched and skin damp. If he focused on it - if he wasn’t trying to catch his breath and ease off the race of his heart - Chad thought he might be able to feel Christian still throbbing in him. “I meant it with all my fondest endearments I swear.”

“Mmhmm.” Christian laughed softly and pulled back, dropping to his side next to Chad and gently wiping the hair off his brow. “How you feelin’?”

“Amazing.” Chad grinned sleepily over at Christian and wet his lips. “Can we do that all the time now? Like, three or four times a day?”

Christian blinked a few times and snorted, pressing his lips to Chad’s collar bone. “I am not seventeen Chad. My rebound time is not nearly as impressive.”

“Mmm.” Chad agreed with a slow nod then shrugged. “Two times at least? Morning and night?”

“Never at school.” Christian pulled back to meet Chad’s gaze once more and this time it was completely serious. “This is more than important now Chad. You live here, we can’t raise suspicion to anything okay?”

The smile fluttered off Chad’s face and he sighed, dropping his gaze. “Maybe I should drop out.”

“Bite your tongue,” Christian snapped and rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Chad, my dick was just in you less than two minutes ago, can we savor the moment for a little while?”

Chad snorted and turned into Christian, slipping an arm over his waist and tucking his leg between Christian’s and pressing his lips to the man’s chest. He fell into silence for a while, listening to Christian breath, thinking about how nice it would be to take a nap after a morning of food and sex. Then, “can we have sex once more before everyone else comes over?”

Christian hummed thoughtfully and laughed. “Alright. But not in the living room. I am not looking my students in the eye in a room I had sex in a half hour before.”

“Oh come on, you’re kinky like that.” Chad laughed and snuggled a little closer. He really didn’t need any presents - though those would likely be nice - Chad was already positive that this was the absolute best Christmas ever.

  


“Did you know-”

“Mike. Honestly. It’s Christmas. Spare us a day would you?” Chad sighed with as much dramatic flair as he could muster and carried the tray of cookies across the living room, setting them on the table once he was certain Ickis was outside.

“But it’s really interesting,” Mike defended and reached out for a cookie, grinning up at Chad. When no one said anything more - just the soft sound of laughter and the background soundtrack of the Christmas CD Christian was obsessed with - Mike continued. “Slugs have four noses.”

Jared and Jensen groaned at the same time Misha snorted into his hot chocolate, sending little fluffs of whipped cream up around him. Chad shook his head, dropping onto the couch beside Christian and curling up against his side. He was glad that he’d convinced the man to stay, it made him feel less like the fifth wheel. The M’s got to be together and the J’s got to be together so Chad was confident the C’s should be too.

“I don’t get it,” Christian said quietly against Chad’s ear as Jared noted a few vulgar jokes about the splashes of cream on Misha’s lips.

“It’s Mike’s thing.” Chad smiled softly over at him, laying a hand gently on Christian’s abs. He’d tried to explain his friends to Christian but it was complicated. After all, Chad wasn’t sure how to break everyone down into words that existed in the English language. “Random facts, he’s a really strange person.”

“I’m not strange,” Mike called out, effectively ceasing the conversation in the room. Everyone looked at him, at his Yamaka, his gaudy reindeer sweater, and his tight yellow and brown plaid pants. Mike looked down as well and rolled his eyes. “Okay. A little strange. The facts, however, are real truths that I feel everyone should know. And just think, one day you’ll remember these facts when the conversation you’re having is getting boring, and it’ll spice things up again.”

“Fair enough.” Christian nodded and smiled at them, his hand curving around Chad’s neck for a moment as he leaned forward and gently kissed his temple. “Going to check on the kids and get more drinks. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Chad watched him go and smiled softly, dragging his teeth slowly over his lip. When he looked back toward his friends they were all watching him with clear suspicion. “What?”

“Dude, you’ve got Bambi eyes.” Jensen snorted and reached out, slapping his calf. “What happened?”

“Did he propose?” Jared suggested with a wide grin.

“I bet he got him a pretty ring.” Misha offered, his grin just as wide, still smeared with whipped cream.

“It’s probably engraved with his name.” Mike agreed with a nod, at least having the decency to try not and grin with the clear amusement his friends were having on his behalf.

“Oh, I bet he sang it to.” Jensen smirked, reaching out to snag a cookie. “Did he sing his proposal.”

“Jesus you guys are like, evil. Or something.” Chad rolled his eyes, annoyed that he couldn’t come up with a better come back. “Would you drop it?”

“Something happened,” Jared insisted and watched Chad for a long moment until his eyes slowly widened and Chad looked away because he knew his best friend had figured it out. “Oh my god you guys had sex.” He whisper hissed the words, leaning across the table.

Chad looked quickly over his shoulder to make sure Christian wasn’t around and when he turned back the four boys had scooted impossible close. “What? You want details.”

“Yes!” It came out like a shout because the four said it all at once, making Chad flinch.

There had to be something really perverted about them all wanting details about their teacher. Especially since these were _his_ friends and he knew the kind of details they wanted. “It was good, great. Both times.”

“Two times!”

“When?”

“This morning?”

“Oh god did it happen in here?”

Chad wasn’t sure who said what and he looked around at the four of them with a lot less disbelief than he probably should have. “Are you guys for real?”

“Of course we are,” Jared insisted once more and reached out, slapping Chad’s arm. “Come on! You’re sleeping with a what? Twenty nine year old? Dude! You’re like our in to live sexy porn.”

Chad blinked at Jared then looked over at Jensen, rolling his lips together. “Did you realize your boyfriend is kind of messed up in the head?”

“I believe he makes valid points.” Jensen shrugged and reached out to ruffle Jared’s hair. “Unless you’re willing to provide video proof of course.”

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Chad groaned and bent forward until his head dropped hard down onto the coffee table. “You guys are just-” Whatever more Chad had to say was drowned out but the sudden burst and swell of laughter. Chad slowly looked up and the boys were all slumping toward each other, shaking with their amusement, and Chad was beginning to get the feeling that he’d just been played. Big time. “You guys fucking suck.”

“Oh come on Chad!” Jared snorted, wiping at his eyes. “Do you really think we want details about our _teacher_? Not all of us are pervs like you!”

Chad hated that they’d actually managed to make him blush and he blew out an annoyed breath, folding arms over his chest. “Get out of my house. All of you. Go away and never speak to me again.”

“Obviously I’ve missed something interesting.” Christian said as he came back into the room, carrying fresh mugs of hot chocolate. When Chad looked up and shook his head, Christian nodded. “Alright, I won’t ask.”

“Best Christmas ever.” Mike pointed out and snatched up the nearest mug, sipping from it.

Misha snorted and shook his head. “You’re Jewish.”

“Yeah, I know.” Mike grinned and shrugged. “Which is what makes it the best.”

“I’ll second that,” Chad murmured and slumped against Christian’s side. He turned into the automatic touch from the man and decided that even if he never got this again, if something happened and suddenly Chad didn’t have any of this, he would still be happy with this memory.

“Love you,” Christian whispered against his ear and yeah, it probably just got a little bit better.


End file.
